As the popularity of online, Internet-based social networks continues to grow, there is an increasing need for content hosts and providers (as well as others) to efficiently and effectively present the information contained in the profiles of social network users. Among other things, embodiments of the present disclosure help provide users of online social networks with personalized summaries based on their social network profiles.